Darkness and Fear
by withoutspaces
Summary: Darkness, we fear it. We fear what can happen. We fear of being alone in it. We fear to run into it. T


**My first FF ever :] I am soo excited!  
I got the idea from like, everywhere. The song Stay with me by Danity Kane. My own emotions, and some from one of my best friends on FF, Caroline;ohmygodzachary. so please check out her storys, she's so awesome :]  
**

**Disclaimer; i do not own high school musical or troy bolton/zac efron and gabriella montez/vanessa hudgens. though it would be pretty cool to _own_ zac efron x]**

**I know thaat it might be some grammar wrong and stuff, but please bare with it, i don't speak english as my first language, and i'm sure you'll understand anyway..**

**Anyways, enjoy :]]**

* * *

_Darkness, we fear it. We fear what can happen. We fear of being alone in it. We fear to run into it. _

Gabriella Montez stood in the darkness. The dark hugging her body, pressing the warmth from her, bringing her the fear. The rose in her hand slowly falling to the down, falling, stumbling. The coldness from the ground joining the fear in her body.  
Broken, broking. It was hard to feel. If it was her heart aching or the coldness that froze her.

Something was dropping. Slowly, beautifully, gracefully. Drip-Drop.  
Red.  
Blood.  
Soaking.  
Her. Her blood.  
Or was it?

A yelp. A shriek. A cry. A scream.  
Everything around her black, dark, scary, fearing.

She ran.  
Ran from the fear, from the dark, from the hurt.  
She thought.

Bumping in to persons, she didn't feel.  
The only thing she felt, was the hurt.  
Knowing it was her.  
But somehow, hoping.

"You need to leave now, ". Something was shaking her.

"No"

"We need you to leave now, please. We need to help him now."

"No"

Two arms grapping her wrist. Dragged her.

A door slamming shut.

And she was sure she had lost it.

"Gabriella."  
"Gabriella!?"  
Sharpay Evans.  
"Gabriella, please wake up."  
Pleading, worry.  
"Shar?"  
Weak, hurt.  
"Thank god, Gabi. Come on."  
Cold. Ice-cold. Emotionless. Weak. Blank.

"Gabriella. We need to go to the hospital."  
Serious. Very serious.  
"Why? I am perfectly fine". Bruises.  
"Troy."

No. No, No, No.

A sharp breath. Troy? Memory coming back. Reminding her. Troy, dark, hurt. Dropping?

"Shar..?". Once again, weak.  
"Come on now Gabi. We need to go". Avoiding, acting, and trying.

Eyes open, focus on nothing. Emotionless.

"Gabriella Montez?".  
Standing up.  
"Yes?"  
Talking. Trying to catch it. Trying to understand.  
"…please fallow me."

Walking. Door slamming shut. Looking around, white walls, machines, a bed, something moving in the bed.

Emotions. Confusion, worry, sadness, regret, hurt, horror, sadness, fear and grief.  
But most of all, frustration.

"Troy?"  
"Troy, what are you doing? Wake up Troy. It's not fun".  
"Brie..?" Weakness.

She let out a sharp breath when the realising hit her. It was Troy, her Troy.  
Lunging over him, hugging him and shaking she looked at him.  
It was her Troy, laying there with machines and tubes connecting to his skin. His beautiful, slender, shining skin.

"Troy? W...W-what..." she couldn't end the sense. The lump in her throat stopped her.  
"Gabriella, don't cry. Please don't cry."

And everything came back to her. Yesterday, the car, the scream when it hit the body. Blood, his blood.  
The doctors,

"He's on a coma, and in a very hard condition. You should prepare for the worst."

But he was here, with her. He was talking, with her. He was stroking her back, and whispering soothing words in her ear.

"Troy? Are you an angel?" she whispered.  
"Brie, I need you to stay strong. I need you to stay alive…" he whispered back, serious filling his voice.  
"Troy...-"she got cut off.  
"No, Brie. I really need you to do it, for me. Will you promise me?"  
"But Troy...-"  
"Promise me?"

She bit her lip. This could not be happening. Not to her, not to them. As she looked up at Troy, into his eyes, she saw the pleading in his eyes. He was serious. He was dead serious.

"Please Brie…"  
It was his last wish. And she wanted him happy. She didn't want him disappointed.

"I…promise." She whispered, looking away with tears filling her eyes and slowly starting to roll over.

As her tears started to burn, she felt his index finger under her chin, bringing her to face him. His finger was warm, incredible warm.

"I love you, Brie. You're the best thing that happened to me. And I need you to be strong for me. Please never forget about me. I love you, Gabriella Anne Montez.", he said and looked in to her eyes, blue met brown, and brown met blue. Blue like heaven. He placed a small, tender kiss on her lips. And then there was a beep.

People rushed into the room, shouting and fixing things.

"We need you to leave the room now ."

"I love you too, Troy Alexander Bolton". And hands brought her up, walking her out of the room. Out from her safe, out from her love, out from her life, out from Troy.

_**2 days later.**_

The petite brunette beauty hugged her body close. The wind surfing through her hair. Her chocolate brown eyes looking out on the world.  
If people saw her, they would say she looked beautiful. Like a scene from a romantic movie, almost like an angel.  
But only the girl herself could feel the hurt. The aching in her heart. The hole in her chest and heart becoming bigger with every breath.

She moved forward, slowly. Right. Left. Right. Left.

When she came to an edge, she stopped. Once more, looking out. Her eyes flicking over the city in front and below of her. And then up at the sky. Compared to the city, the sky was shining. Even though the lit from the city, the sky was shining more, welcoming.  
The words in her mind playing over and over as she looked up.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

As a sharp gust of wind blew through the city, she was gone.

Falling, stumble, flying.

"What took you so long?" a deep, familiar voice behind her said.  
She turned around with a swish.

"Troy?" hope and happiness filling her sooth, sweet voice.

"I know you all to well, Gabriella", he said and took her in his arms as she lunged herself onto him, hugging her petite small body close, close to his. Stroking her back and healing her heart with his touch.

_Fear. __It makes us do it all._

_

* * *

_

**  
**_**Phew!****okay, so i thought i would explain something, if you didn't understand it youself,**_

_**in the end, he's like "i know you all to well." well, he knew she would come after him, but you don't say to a person like "when im dead, kill yourself too". that's just.. weird x] and when she jumped, and met him. he's like, "i knew you would come".**_

_**soo.. what did you think? :] please review, but only nice ones, please... :]**_


End file.
